Will Witches take over
by muddmaggot
Summary: Chapter 6 is now posted !!! This is a story about what would happen if enemys had to team up. i really suck at summeries so just read it okay thanks.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters Amelia Atwater-Rhodes does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aubrey sat and thought. As I look into her eyes I now know that I have a better life. I have lived for about five thousand years still counting and the pain of my past still haunt's me but that was then this is now. My name was Tom but the one who changed me called me Aubrey so that is my name now. Everyone calls me by that no one knows my real name so it all makes sense. So now I travel the world to see everything I can for now I can only dream of what I was like before I was a vampire. That is what I am but I don't sleep in a coffin and I also don't die when hit by sunlight but I don't like it a lot. I do love blood event the thought of it but that I have to feed every night. I mean I gives us power blood is what we need to live. So now enough about me anyway.  
  
Aubrey walked into Las Noches took a look around only Fala was there and that was last person he wanted to talk to. But, he had to talk to someone about what he had been seeing. Aubrey walked up to her hoping she was in a good mode that would be nice but she was most likely not in one. She had just found out that she was being written about again by Jessica. She hated Jessica for some reason or another. Jessica always made her sound weak she said.  
  
"Hi." Aubrey said as He sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. Yep he thought was right about her mode she was very upset but trying no to show it.  
  
"You do know that Ather was killed last night?" he said trying to bring up the subject that we were going to be caught soon too. She must have read my mind he thought because her answer was right on.  
  
"So what should we do to keep the witches from us?" She asked. I must remember to keep my shields up more often Aubrey I must be more careful.  
  
"Um, I don't know what to do I thought you might have a plan." he said trying to tell her maybe we should all work together.  
  
"Sounds like an idea to me." Risika said. She was completely able to read his mind ever scenic she had taken his blood in a battle he had used it to save his life.  
  
"Yea really I don't think so." Aubrey said.  
  
"Oh really you just don't want to be with me or Fala." Risika said.  
  
"Well your wrong if I wanted to save all of us then I would work with you if needed." Aubrey said.  
  
"Yea well maybe it is." Risika said.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Fala asked. She had not been able to here the first thought of Aubrey.  
  
"Aubrey here thinks we should work together to track down and kill the witch also he misses his girlfriend Jessica ever scenic she was killed a few weeks ago by the vampire hunter. That is why you brought up this concern we all know you didn't care that much for Ather." Risika said.  
  
"Oh my god would you shut up." Aubrey said hating that she could read every thought in his mind.  
  
What's the matter Aubrey didn't want her to know what you were thinking? Risika asked mentally. No not really and you have no right to know either but you do because of our little battle. Aubrey told her.  
  
"Hey can we please talk to me too when you two decide to talk?" Fala asked.  
  
"Yea we can but Aubrey here didn't want you to know how much he misses Jessica." Risika said just to make Aubrey mad. It worked.  
  
"God I don't even know why I bother trying to save you two." He yelled. Then left.  
  
"Well that was interesting but he is right." Risika said.  
  
"I know and now that we made him mad do you think he will help us?" Fala asked.  
  
"I don't know I hope so."  
  
"Yea if he doesn't we could really be in trouble."  
  
"I know so from now on be careful what you say to him."  
  
"Okay I will." Risika answered looking at Jager who had just walked in.  
  
"Want to tell him about Ather?" Fala asked.  
  
"No you can do the it I mean you are closer to him then I am." Risika said.  
  
"Hey Jager!" Fala yelled.  
  
"Hi Fala. Is there a reason that you're yelling at me?" He asked.  
  
"Um you better come here." Risika said.  
  
"Okay." Jager said.  
  
"Jager you know Ather." Fala started.  
  
"Yea I know she died. Last night to be exact by one of those stupid vampire hunters." Jager answered.  
  
"Yea Aubrey just left you missed him he was talking about getting back that witch who did this to her or more or less Jessica." Fala said.  
  
"Okay what was his plan?" Jager asked.  
  
"Well we didn't get that far in to the conversation but he said we would all work together." Risika said.  
  
"What do you mean didn't get that far?" Jager asked having not been there the whole conversation.  
  
"Well I chased him off I guess you could say." Risika said.  
  
"Okay well then we will tell him later for now lets talk about the plan." Jager said. They all then started talking about how to get rid of the one witch who had done all the damage so far who would be none other then Dominique Vida.  
  
Aubrey had been pacing back and forth in his room for about an hour. Not quite sure what to do. Suddenly Jager appeared in front of him.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in my room?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"We have a plan an d we need you to do it." Jager said.  
  
"Okay." Aubrey said. Then they both left the room.  
  
Jager and Aubrey appeared in front of Caryn's home. Where Fala and Risika were waiting.  
  
"Sorry." Risika said. Sorry is not something you hear from a vampire often. Looking at her was all she needed to understand he accepted.  
  
"So why are we here?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"You know Caryn right?" Jager asked.  
  
"Yea, but I don't think she'll like it." Aubrey said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Fala asked. Ignoring her question he said.  
  
"Okay." He had been talking to Risika through thoughts. Aubrey then disappeared.  
  
"Ahh!!" screamed Caryn when Aubrey appeared.  
  
"No shut up!" Aubrey said as he grabbed her and held her mouth shut. (He hadn't realized he had his whole face enabling her to breathe.)  
  
"Are you going to be quite if I let go?" Aubrey asked. She nodded. He let go and she was gasping for air. She was coughing and breathing deeply,  
  
"Why the heck did you come here? To kill me?" Caryn asked.  
  
"No, I didn't mean to kill you but the vary idea sounds good." Aubrey said walking forward. Caryn walked back against the wall Aubrey kept coming forward until he was in front of her. He lowered his two canines. (So he looked more like a vampire.)  
  
"If you need my help you won't kill me. Right?" Caryn asked.  
  
"Yep." Aubrey answered taking him and Caryn outside to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so what do you think should I write more please review and don't flame its just a waste of time. 


	2. chapter 2

1 Disclaimer- I don't own anyone still  
  
2 Now on with the chapter  
  
3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 Chapter 2  
  
"Hi?" Caryn said Shaklee. She stood before 4 vampires.  
  
"Okay what do you know with what we want?" Fala asked.  
  
"Um… all I know is that Aubrey tried to kill me once, then attempted to again later. How long has it been scenic you guys fed?" Caryn asked.  
  
"About 3 days." Fala answered.  
  
"Oh then you must be starving…"  
  
Jager cut off Caryn "Yes we are." Jager didn't like to be reminded of that fact he was fighting the urge to kill her and everyone else there at that moment.  
  
"Do you know where Dominique is right now?" Risika asked.  
  
"Yea I do she's in New Mayhem. I would think you would know that. She has killed about 5 vampires in the period of two weeks she has been there. She is really good about telling us." Caryn said.  
  
"Okay but where is she staying?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"She is staying with us she just goes to your town at night and day. She comes back soon to now. So I better go." Caryn said she new it could be dangers if she was to make them all mad or even one at their state of hunger they probably would attack.  
  
"Um, no you're not going anywhere." Fala said.  
  
"Okay why now what do you want?" Caryn asked afraid of the answer but wanting to know.  
  
"Well I don't think we will need to kill you but we could now. We can all go back to my place." Aubrey said. Then everyone was gone. Aubrey had taken Caryn.  
  
"Hi Caryn." Jager said as she was just staring at them all when then appeared in Aubrey's room.  
  
"Okay so here we are we can just stay here and hang until tonight."  
  
"You know my parents will come looking for me and if you're here with me they will send Dominique to get you." Caryn said gaining all of her strength to say it our loud.  
  
"Yea, I know but we need you to get her here we want her on our territory not to go to hers." Jager said.  
  
"Oh you know I have to eat unlike you it could take them a while to send her and to find me." Caryn said.  
  
"I know we will buy you food. I still have some money from when I was alive not a lot of but sill enough." Aubrey said.  
  
"Oh well you know I can get hurt much more easy then you guys I mean wont it be hard to protect me?"  
  
"No not if you dead." Jager said getting mad at her.  
  
"Jager we need her." Fala said.  
  
"Well a little lost blood never hurt anyone."  
  
"Yea I know but still we have to see what everyone is going to do then you get first dibs."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well review tell me what you think of this chapter I hope I spelled better this time sorry I don't have a spell check and I'm trying to get up chapters. Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
The next morning was had on everyone. The vampires were starving and so was Caryn from not eating last night.  
  
"So we need to feed and fast.' Risika said.  
  
"I know but there is always a chance of getting caught." Aubrey said.  
  
" Well so either way were going to die and I don't want it to be from starvation."  
  
"I know but really Risika you should be not as hungry as you are. You're strong and you know it." Aubrey said trying to calm her down.  
  
"I can't calm down Aubrey." She said reading his mind.  
  
"I am starving too." Aubrey said.  
  
"Then hunt I'm going to Las noches I can't wait anymore I will attack you or Caryn or someone else. I don't want to get like that again." Risika said then disappeared. Aubrey followed her.  
  
"So are you just having fun following me everywhere?" Risika asked when she saw Aubrey.  
  
"Well I figured that this place might have some blood." Aubrey said. They walked up to Kaei she was at the bar at the moment.  
  
"So do you have any blood?" Risika asked.  
  
"Um… sorry no I don't I have been asked that all week I don't know no one must be hunting so everyone comes here I'm all out now sorry." Kaei explained.  
  
"Okay." Aubrey said. Then disappeared Risika followed.  
  
"Dude you took us to the forest you just were telling me to stay away from if because all the vampire hunters hang out waiting for us." Risika said.  
  
"Yea, I know what I said you don't have to tell me again. But, the hunger is really getting to me." He said then went to hunt Risika followed.  
  
Risika had followed Aubrey right into the forest.  
  
"So let's hunt." Aubrey said.  
  
"Okay," Risika said.  
  
When Aubrey and Risika came home it was like entering a bedlam.  
  
"Ahh!!" Screamed Caryn as she ran across the room.  
  
"Oh my god what the heck is going on here?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"He's trying to kill me!" Caryn yelled as Jager ran after her.  
  
"Stop now Jager what are you doing?" Risika asked.  
  
"Um I was just a… little… hungry." Jager said.  
  
"Okay go hunt now. We just did there's no one there right now." Aubrey said.  
  
"But" That's all Jager got out.  
  
"Go or I will make you go." Aubrey said knowing he could not force Jager to go but he could sure try. Jager left with that.  
  
"Well you got him to go hunt." Said Risika.  
  
"Thank you." Caryn said.  
  
" Yea no problem now go in your room." Aubrey said.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a room here." Caryn said.  
  
"Well then go to my room." Aubrey said Caryn listened.  
  
"My God run!" Fala yelled running into the room.  
  
"I saw them hundreds."  
  
"What are coming?" Risika asked.  
  
"The, The, The wit ches" Fala said to fast for anyone to hear.  
  
"What are coming and calm down." Aubrey said.  
  
"The Witches are coming hundreds we have to go." Fala said.  
  
"Okay then lets go to the woods where Jager is." Aubrey said trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Okay so do we get Caryn or just leave her here?" Risika asked.  
  
"You grab her okay Risika. If we leave her here she will tell them who took her then we will be the ones they're on the look our for." Aubrey explained.  
  
"Okay." Risika said. With that they all left for the woods. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi its me again and no I don't own any of the people I this story but I do own my own ideas  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Jager!" Yelled Fala.  
  
"Um… I don't think he's coming." Aubrey said almost regretting saying it when he saw the look on Fala's face.  
  
What the heck did you do that for? Risika asked Aubrey in her mind. I didn't mean to I just well I don't think he is here anymore or something happened or something I really don't know why I said it. Aubrey thought. That's when Risika realized just how scared Aubrey was and he said it in frustration about how worried he was. Sorry. She said.  
  
"Hello Aubrey you want to check back at the house for Jager?" Fala asked.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
When they got back he looked around lucky for them he was there.  
  
"So where did you all go on me?" Jager asked.  
  
"Um… in the woods do you see all the witches?" Fala asked.  
  
"Yea I do now lets go. No wait where's Risika?" Jager asked.  
  
"She's with Caryn in the woods come on lets go." Aubrey said.  
  
When they reached the woods Risika and Caryn were no where to be found. They walked around for a while then they all heard the voice in their heads.  
  
Where up here in the tree hurry or you will be killed there everywhere the vampire hunters. Risika said.  
  
They all ran up the tree and sat down with them.  
  
"So like how long have you been up here what happened?" Fala whispered.  
  
"Um… about five hours. Well Caryn said she thought that she head a noise. So I looked around and there were like 5 hundred million witches. Who are you know vampire hunters, so like we all ran as fast as we could and ended up in this tree. Good thing they're as stupid as they are or we would have been found." Risika answered quietly.  
  
The next morning they were still in the tree.  
  
"So should we check out the town here?" Risika asked.  
  
"Um… sure." Jager said.  
  
"Will they know your you know." Caryn said.  
  
"Were what?" Fala asked.  
  
"You know vampires." Caryn barley squeaked out.  
  
"Hey why are you so scared all of the sudden?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"I don't know I might be thought a vampire and killed with you." Caryn answered.  
  
"Don't worry we'll protect you." Aubrey said. Caryn looked around at the others.  
  
"Yep." Jager said rolling his eyes.  
  
In the town everyone is staring at the strangers in their town.  
  
"Um… lets go in here." Risika said pointing at a restaurant.  
  
"Great idea." Fala said looking around she didn't like being stared at especially when there were so many vampire hunters.  
  
Inside the restaurant.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" A waitress asked.  
  
"I guess so." Jager said.  
  
Hey can you feel that? Aubrey asked everyone. Yea shes a vampire or witch vampire hunter. Jager answered. Yea I know Fala said. They sat down at a table.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Yea water." Caryn said.  
  
"Okay and for you guys?" She asked.  
  
"Water is fine for us too." Aubrey said.  
  
"Okay one moment." She said then left.  
  
When she came back they were talking about what to do with the problem of vampire hunters. When they saw her the immediately stopped.  
  
"You don't have to stop talking over little old me." She said handing them the water.  
  
"Thanks Scarlet." Jager said reading the name tag on her.  
  
"Your welcome Jager." Scarlet said.  
  
"Hey how did you know my name?" Jager asked totally taken over by surprise.  
  
"Careless you're a fool. Keep your shields up the witches are everywhere." Scarlet said.  
  
"Are you a…" Fala said.  
  
"Yes I am one of you don't say the name of us right now okay?" Scarlet interrupted.  
  
"Yea sorry." Fala said.  
  
"Meet us tonight at the bar a few streets down okay. It has a bright red door hard to miss." Scarlet more then asked them she told them to be there.  
  
"Okay we will be there." Risika said. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Jager held the door open for the rest of the gang to get in you could here people talking. Smoke covered the floor with dim lights around the room. They found their way over to scarlet who was with a friend.  
  
"Hi." Jager said.  
  
"So you're the people that have been so talked about." Scarlet's friend said.  
  
"Yea we are and you would be."  
  
"You can call me Ryan but only here to everyone else I am known as Jack. Got it?" Ryan said.  
  
"Yea." They all said.  
  
"Well who are you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I am Jager." Jager said.  
  
"I have heard of you your strong right?" Ryan asked,  
  
"You got that right. I am the second strongest of the silver line." Jager said proudly.  
  
"Okay and you are?" Ryan asked pointing at the smaller Fala.  
  
"I am Fala." Fala said.  
  
"Okay I have never heard of you are you strong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yea I am." Fala said.  
  
"Okay and you are?" Ryan asked Aubrey.  
  
" I am Aubrey of the silver line."  
  
"All right and you are?"  
  
" I am Risika."  
  
"I have heard of you and for you the little last lonely one?"  
  
"I am Caryn."  
  
"Oh do you come from the silver line?"  
  
"No." Caryn said.  
  
"Oh well then what line do you come from?" Ryan asked surprised by the answer.  
  
"The smoke." Caryn said nervously.  
  
"Witch!" Ryan screamed.  
  
"No wait hold on a second." Caryn said. Jager laughed silently to himself thinking boy she can be dumb sometimes.  
  
"Wait for what you to kill all of us?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well you know she is with us we took her prisoner." Aubrey said.  
  
"I see." Ryan said.  
  
"Don't worry about her she doesn't know how to kill vampires anyway." Fala said.  
  
"Yea but does she have connections?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Well yea all witches do." Fala said.  
  
"With who?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Dominique Vida." Aubrey said Shaklee.  
  
"You said she wouldn't cause any problems that would be one big one I think." Scarlet said.  
  
"Well maybe but, they can't find us and there for they don't know who took her." Risika said.  
  
"Yea but they will be mad at all vampire therefore meaner then usual." Ryan said.  
  
"Well give her a break she feels out of place as it is." Aubrey said almost immediately regretting it.  
  
"Are you sticking up for the witch?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Well maybe I am what does that mean to you?" Aubrey asked defending himself.  
  
"Well it means that you're even more true to your vampire friends.  
  
"Oh." Was all Aubrey could say in answer to her respond. He felt as though the whole room had stopped and looked directly at him.  
  
"Okay so like do you want to join us in killing the Witches?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yea we do." Risika said.  
  
"Okay then come with us you can stay here call me by the name Scarlet when in a room with possialbe withces and also humans they know me by that name but you can call me by my vampire name when with others of our kind. My vampire name is Amber." Scarlet said.  
  
"Okay." They all agreed.  
  
"So where do you live?" Fala asked.  
  
"About an hour from here in the woods the only house on the left. Follow this path you will find sings that say beware soon after and no trespassing and junk like that. The one that is our house says enter and die." Amber said.  
  
"So you live where others do too. Right?" Jager asked.  
  
"Yea and a cult that is very big they call them self's children of the beast." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh. Anything else we should know before we go to your house?" Caryn said.  
  
"Yea we have two kids running around somewhere." Amber said in a quite, quick voice.  
  
"Okay what are their names?" Fala asked.  
  
"The girls name is Sayanna, the one boys name is Chad and the other's name is Greg. There is one more child that sometimes runs around he switches back and forth he is said to be ours but he is always in trouble so he is hardly ever around but he is sometimes. His name is Matt." Ryan said.  
  
"Okay we will be on the look out." Aubrey said. 


	6. chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
After passing the same wrong way sign the group finally believed it and went the other way.  
  
"Well maybe we should ask that kid over there. What do you think?" Fala asked.  
  
"Yea your write I guess." Jager said. They walked over to the boy he was a mild looking kid. He didn't look like any help to the vampires other then a small meal.  
  
"Hey get off my land or me and my cult will eat you alive." The kid said.  
  
What a big mean thing to say for such a small kid should we still ask or just kill him? Fala asked.  
  
I say we ask him and if he tries anything we can kill him or hurt him or something. Risika said.  
  
Agreed. Fala said.  
  
Hold on I want to know what were talking about. Aubrey said. As they mentally explained it to him. The kid just stared at them like what the heck did they want anyway.  
  
"You told us to get off your property and that you're in a cult right? So you like worship creatures of the night like say a vampire right?" Jager asked not having any clue of the silent conversation going on with the others.  
  
"Yea what does it mean to you?" The kid asked.  
  
"Okay what is your name? So we can tell our dark master satin what you have said." Said Fala.  
  
"Um… wait what? One would believe that you're going insane." The kid said.  
  
"Dude been there done that. Now what is your name?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"Matt." Said Matt.  
  
"Well Matt your mom sent us here. Does that answer anything?" Aubrey asked showing his teeth and making a kind of hissing sound. Matt looked at him then Aubrey returned the gaze that scared the kid even more.  
  
"Now where do you live is why were here your mom said that we can stay with you. Tell us or else you will be sorry." Caryn said everyone looked at the witch.  
  
Looks like she has learned how to survive with us pretend to be one or us Aubrey said.  
  
Yea I guess. Fala said Aubrey had been talking to her.  
  
Well she won't be able to stick to her word though I mean she can act like on of us but will never be on of us. Risika said having been listening to Aubrey's conversation with Fala.  
  
I really wish you would stop listening to what I think you know and my privet conversations. Aubrey said rolling his eyes,  
  
"Okay here it is this is my house." Matt said pointing to the large house he now stood in front of.  
  
"Okay thanks." Aubrey said as he walked in the yard of the house everyone followed him.  
  
"Wait Chad, Greg and sayanna might be in there." Matt said  
  
"Yea we know don't worry. Thanks again." Fala said.  
  
"Yea I guess so. C ya around." Matt said.  
  
The walked up and knocked on the door. A girl walked up and answered the door.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" She asked. The girl had a black skirt, black hair and a shirt on that said "The devil herself." That was black the lettering was in red.  
  
"We just wanted to have a place to stay." Fala said.  
  
"Oh well you can't stay here sorry it's full of freaking idiots so there's no room. You losers can go find another person to bug with your annoying comments." She said.  
  
"Okay then Sayanna, I'm just guessing that's your name because there's only one girl that was mentioned to us bye your mom Amber." Aubrey said.  
  
"Wait who are you?" Sayanna said.  
  
"We would be, your parents friends who are vampires too."  
  
"Oh I thought I told them to stop bringing scavengers back to our house were not a boarding house for weaklings." Said Chad who had just come up behind Sayanna.  
  
"Okay I have had enough of this to last me a while now, let us in your house or else I will come in on my own have you ever head of like fighting I will fight you if you don't let us in." Aubrey said pushing her back with his mind. He didn't hit her that hard for him but to her it was she fell over landing on the floor behind her.  
  
"Ow." Sayanna said "That would hurt." She was laughing at her brother who was on the floor now with a hurt arm.  
  
"Yea, I guess you can stay here." He said not wanting to say anything else to make Aubrey mad. 


End file.
